A new life, or my old life?
by xXin-love-with-Edward-CullenXx
Summary: After edward left, Bella was changed. Her and her new coven move to forks where some old friends show up. What will Bella, now Izzy, choose. her new family, or the one she loved first. R&R please tell me if you like it.
1. Pro

"Izzy!, will you please, please come down here" Eh, another day. I wanted to tell Landon to leave without me, but i knew that was very very unlikely.

I guess i should rewind a little bit. Hello my name is Isabella Marie Swan or as i'm now know, Izzy Stoneking. I was reborn on September 21. Only a few days after Ed..he left me. I'm now in a coven all my own, Brandon Stoneking, our "father", Ellen Tustin-Stoneking, our "mother", Kay Stoneking, my "sister", and her mate Cody Tustin, my "brother", and finally Landon Tustin, as for what he is, I'm not sure yet.

It was just another day in mid november, which ment school, Ew. I slowly get up from my bed and looked in my closet i knew what i wanted and gave up, i used my power to dress. My power is....strange. I can see what i want, and make it happen. I could make it snow in the middle of July, or make a vampire sleep for days. I flew down the stairs at vampire speed. "wow, you look amazing as always," said my sister Kay. I smiled in return. "let's go already!" Cody, always in a hurry. We got into my car, a white ford mustange ragg top, my baby. I raced down the familiar roads to the school, Fork, Ah to be back again after so many years. Kay and Cody were both seniors, while me and Landon are jouniors. I pulled into the school lot, and got out of my car, like every morning kids turned and looked at us. We are beautiful after all. Cody wraped his arm around Kay and kissed her gently before going off to his first period. Landon took my hand and we went off to History, Kay went with us till she reached her room, advanced Chem. The day passed slowly and uneventfuly. that is until lunch, as i walked through the doors of the lunch room, i was hit by a new sent. my eyes searched for the new commers, i knew they were not human. I found them, it took all i had not to break down and run from the room at an inhuman speed. the Cullens, all of them back, breath taking as ever.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked up to see a pair of golden eyes looking at me, Emmett. I ducked my head and headed straight for my family. as soon as i reached the table Landon looked up at me and pulled me into his lap. He knew me all too well.

"its okay Iz, we wont let them hurt you, not again," he whispered as he rubbed circles on my back calming me. Kay looked up worried as always, and Cody was trying to change the subject.

"So, im kinda thirsty, anyone want anything?" He asked as he stood to get us drinks. kayy looked up at him "water please." he then looked at Landon, "two Dr. Peppers," i was suprised, He hated Dr. Pepper. I looked up at him, he knew right away and said "I know you love it," i didnt know how to respond so i kissed him on the cheek.

See thats another thing, my family, we are unlike most. We can eat human food, and it does the same thing for us as blood. thats why Kays eyes are silver, Codys are kinda red, Landons are forest green and mine are still the deep brown.

Cody return with our drinks in hand and i slowly sipped mine, enjoying the flavor on my toung. I looked over my shoulder at the Cullen table and they were all starring at us. i turned my head quickly and Landon growled under his breathe. "I'm okay," i told him "i promise." I Didnt look at the Cullen table again for the rest of lunch. Finally the bell rang, telling us to get to our next peroid. I sighed and stood up, Landon kissed my cheek and walked off to his class, while i went off to mine. Biology. How strange it was that i was in bio the same peroid as last time i was in forks, when he still loved me..

I walked into the room, first as always, and took my seat in the back. I was doodling on my notebook when i smell her, Alice. I had manage to avoid them all day, now this?! There were two empty seats in the class, the one next to mine and the one next to a young boy, Adam i think. And Alice being Alice decided she needed to sit by me, to "make-up" no doubt.

"Bella?" I could hear the question behind her words, she was not asking me if should could sit there, she was asking if it was really me. I looked up from my doodling. "It's Isabella, or Izzy." i responded tyring to keep the hurt from my voice. "oh, well....um...i.." alice was at lose for words..ALICE! "umm, may i?" I knew what she was asking this time, so i lifted my books from the stool where she would sit and nodded, then when back to my doodle.

"Bella..i mean Izzy, can we talk please?"

"About what? i have nothing to say to you, or the rest of your family for that matter." I could see the hurt in her eyes, but i didnt care, they hurt me, i say they, not him beacuse while yes he broke my heart, alice my best friend, never said goodbye, none of them did. They killed me too, not just Edward.

"Miss. Stoneking and Miss. Cullen, is there something you would like to share with the call?" questioned Mr. Coffman.

"No sir," we both muttered.

When the bell rang i got up out of my seat before anyone else, even alice, i couldnt stand to be here anymore, and besides i had gym next, i could get out of it easily. Asi walked into the gymi saw them, all of them, minus alice who walked in a few second later. Determined i ignored them and walked over to Mr. Gaines.

"sir, i dont fell well, i was wondering if maybe you would excuse me for today?" i said in my most alluring voice.

"of course, i hope you feel better Miss. Stoneking." he replied as he signed my pass to leave. I turned around with looking at any of the Cullens. As i walked through the halls to the office to show them my note so i could leave, my family came up to me, note in their hands also, we looked at eachother and laughed, its like we could read minds, only eachothers. Hand in had we walked to the office, well with Cody and Kay it was more like arm in arm.

We left school with little trouble, after all no one can resist our charms. Kay insited on driving, so i was stuck in the back seat of my own car!! oh well, i had landon with me and right now he was all that mattered.

Reviews Reviews Reviews!!

They make me HAPPY!!


End file.
